Starts With A Little Lie
by BakuraANDJoey
Summary: Marik still refuses to admit that he's gay and that he loves Bakura.But what happens when Bakura walks in his room and finds Marik and his laptop with a picture of him on it?Will Marik ever admit his love?Rated M for sexual themes and language.


** This story is a RP between and and my friend, OF THE MOST AWESOMEST FLUFFY KITTENS IN THE WORLD!-gigglesnort-ANYWHO! I don't own anything but the plot on Marik's is played by !**

* * *

The blonde Egyptian made his way down the long,narrow hallway and walked into the living room,"FLUFFY!"Marik called from the room he was in,scanning the room,"BAKURA GET YOUR EFF!ING WHITE ARSE OUT HERE THIS SECOND BEFORE I FIND YOU AND BITCHSLAP YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"He yelled as he set his laptop onto the couch,pulling up a picture and growled.

Bakura growled and walked out of the kitchen. "What is it this time Marik? I was busy COOKING!" he snapped crossing his arms glaring at the other. "Now tell me what is so bloody important."

"Well!I found this one thing that I liked and I think you'll like it as well, ,"The teen laughed awkwardly before pointing at his laptop,"Look for yourself,Bakura,I like it!"he smirked slightly.  
Bakura made a face and sat next to the teen still having his arms cross. He looked at what he was pointing to. "What the bloody hell? You wasted my time for this?" he said looking to the teen.  
"Opps!Wrong picture!"He laughed and clicked the back button.A picture with Bakura and Marik on a bed,the paler of the two strapped down as the Egyptian was sucking him off popped up on screen,"See,isn't it great?It's so detailed it's like we actually did that!"  
Bakura's eyes went wide and he blinked. "You wasted my bloody time for this? What the bloody hell Marik?" he snapped standing up. "Yes, its a very good picture, BUT STILL!" he shouted as he walked back into the kitchen  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AN EFF!ING ASSHOLE ABOUT IT!" The blonde flailed his arms,his eyes narrowed as he turned back to his computer,"I thought you'd care about things like this,Fluffy!"Marik then did Bakura have to be such an ass sometime?It's wasn't like he was annoy,right?A thought suddenly popped in the blonde's head,"HEY,BAKURA,ARE YOU PMSING?"  
Bakura heard and dropped a plate he hand in his hand onto the floor breaking it. "RA FUCKING DAMMIT!" he shouted. He walked out and stood behind the other. "Marik...I am NOT PMSING. I am not being an asshole. I NEED TO GET THIS FOOD DONE BEFORE IT BURNS!" he said as he goes back into the kitchen.  
"Okay,okay,geeze!"Marik couldn't help but smirk,he didn't think he'd get Bakura so mad,it made him want to try it the blonde opened his mouth to speak,"Hey,Bakura,how would you feel if I told you I would give you a nice blowjob?"he called out to him.  
Bakura turned off all the food and walked back into the living room with his arms crossed glaring at the other as he stood in front. "You actually going to give me one OR you just saying that?"

"No,I mean it,I will get on my knees and give you a nice long blowjob~,"Marik tried to keep a straight face to hide his lie,this would be the greatest thing and it would humiliate him when he notices it was a complete lie then the teen will bust out laughing as Bakura's face turn red.

Bakura growled and slapped him before walking off to the kitchen to finish his cooking. He was really pissed off now as he threw everything everywhere. The kitchen was a total mess he sat at the table thinking.

Marik laughed and laid on the floor,laughing his tan ass may have been slapped..but he knew it pissed Bakura off,"Oh,Bakura,you really thought I'd-NO!I told you this a kagillion times!I'm NOT gay!"  
"That shirt says a different story." he said sipping a cup of coffee in the messy kitchen. "Oh Marik. I think you have left some of your clothes in the dryer. I think you better check those." he smirked  
"What? I did?"The blonde shot up and raced to dyer,"You sure?I've been missing my purple thong for a while and I'm missing it dearly,"he said as he bent over to check the dyer,"You didn't still it did you?"  
"Why the bloody hell would I steal your thong for. I never wear those things because I'm not gay" he smirked as he got up. Before he left he said. "Those clothes might be a little short for you." he laughed leaving the kitchen

"Wait what?"Marik screamed at him,though he doubted he'd hear him at all,"Bakura,what did you do?DID YOU SHRINK MY BABIES?"He yelled once again.

He laughed out loud from the living room as he sat on the couch. "THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING WITH ME MARIK! I THINK YOU THONG IS IN THERE TOO!"  
"Ack!"The blonde pulled out his thong and frowned,"You..you shrank,,you shrank my thong?"He snarled and dropped it to the ground before storming in the room with Bakura,"I'm going to fucking kill you!So sleep with one eye open because no one-I repeat-NO ONE! Touches my thong!"

Bakura laughed louder and pulled out the real one. "You mean this one?" he said holding it up still laughing. "My Ra Marik. You are fun to tease." he smirked laying on the couch.

"GR!You son of a whore!"Marik grabbed them and stomped back to his he entered and slammed the door shut and yelled,"YOU ASSHOLE!"  
Bakura laughed and picked up Marik's laptop and looked through it. "He is gay..." he said to himself as he looked through his pictures laughing at some of them. "Wow. You weirdo." he chuckled.  
The Egyptian walked out completely nude and look at Bakura,"I believe that belongs to me,Fluffy.."he tapped his foot and narrowed his eyes,scanning over Bakura.

Bakura looked up at Marik and laughed. "Why are you naked?' he said closing the teens computer. "Like really? How gay can you get?" he chuckled turning the TV on as he held the laptop over his head.

"I'm not gay!I just need my laptop because I don't trust you,and I was about to take a shower..."he bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs.

Bakura looked over and chuckled. "Looks like your REALLY happy" he said looking at the others member. "Trust me. I just looked at your pictures" he laughed again still having the laptop above his head.  
"Stop staring and just give me my damn laptop and I'll be out of your hair for the rest of the night..."Marik reached for his laptop with both hands slowly.

Bakura handed Marik his laptop and looked at the TV not really paying Marik any attention anymore. "Alright. There. Now leave"  
"Thank you,"he growled and head down the hallway and into the bathroom,slowly setting his laptop down and shutting and locking the door.

Bakura laid on the couch watching TV when he slowly driffted off to sleep with the kitchen still a mess and the living room a little messy.

Marik sat down on the floor,the laptop in front of him as he pulled up a picture of Bakura standing the teen spread his legs apart and stated to slide his hands up and he started to pant,he closed his eyes and let out a small moan,"Oh Bakura~"he purred and quickened his pace.

Bakura woke up and looked around thinking he heard a noise. "I'm sure it was nothin." he said as he sat up and turned the TV to get ready yo go to his room. He stood and stretched scratching his ass was he entered the hallway silently just in case Marik was asleep.

Marik arched his back,his pants and moans becoming louder,"O-Oh Bakura~"He moaned and closed his eyes,enjoying the kept quickening the pace,moving his hand up and down as fast as he could,moaning Bakura's name over and over.

Bakura stopped in front of Marik's door and puts his ear up and his eyes went wide. "Oh my..." he mouthed as he opened the door slightly. 'I knew he was gay' he thought to himself smirking.

"Bakura!"The blonde moaned as he came in his tan hand,not meaning it to be as opened his eyes and spotted Bakura,"A-ah!Bakura..um it's not what you think!"He blushed and covered himself with his arms.

Bakura opened his door fully and leaned in the door way crossing his arms. "Well, well, well. Looky at what we got here. Someone just proved to me that he is gay" he smirked as he walked into the room closing and double locking Marik's door. "So, someone has a crush on me huh?' he laughed

Y-you were um...you were just um..on my mind and..I-I felt the I'M NOT GAY!AND I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!I LIKE WOMAN!AND GET OUT!"He yelled as he climbed on his bed then under the covers,"Go away,I don't need you to be here,I-I just needed to pleasure myself..so.."he bit his lips and avoided eye contact.

Bakura laughed and walked over to Marik as he climbed onto his bed. "Why are you so nervous for Marik? Scared that you actually ARE gay and that you like me?" he said licking his lips smirking

"I'M NOT GAY!GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HOMO!"Marik blushed and pushed Bakura the best he could without exposing himself,"You're the gay one around here and I'm as straight as a circle!"The blonde snapped his head knew Bakura caught him red handed but he's never admit it,never in a million years!

He laughed and pushed Marik down on the bed. "You really think I believe that your NOT when I saw you in here jacking off to a naked pic of me? Now, just admit you are Gay and in love with me." he purred smirking. "Do that and I'll leave you a lone forever" he added

"No!Because it's not true!That was someone else named Bakura and looked like you and it was a girl!Not a man!Because I'm not gay!SO GET OFF ME!"Marik snarled and attempted to bite Bakura.

Bakura laughed and gripped the others wrists as he smirked darkly. "Just admit it or I will NEVER leave you alone. Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked licking the others nose slightly

The blonde panicked,struggling under he had to admit that it was quite a turn on the way Bakura was touching and the way he looked,it made Marik's length grow painfully hard,"Bakura...g-get off me now,I want to go to sleep,we can talk about this in the morning!"

Bakura growled and licked the others cheek. "Not until you admit it. Once you do i will leave you alone for life." he said again gripping the others wrists a bit tighter. "Now say it Marik. Say you love me and your gay" he snappened

"Never!I HATE YOU!"He growled and let out a piercing cry,"LET GO!LET GO!"He kicked around,forcing the covers off of himself and exposing his throbbing erection,"GET OFF FLUFFY!I COMMAND YOU!"

Bakura looked down and smirked. "You hate me huh? Well, I hate you too. Why not make sweet hatred to each other." he laughed darkly as he bit the others neck roughly

"FINE!I ADMIT IT!I'M GAY!I LIKE MEN!I FIND THEM EXTREMELY SEXY AND I LOVE YOU,BAKURA!I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO GIVE YOU A BLOWJOB!"Marik let out a giant sighed and he stopped trying to get away,his eyes closed softly,"Now leave me alone,I don't want to be seen.."

Bakura stood up and walked out of the room going to his own as he closes and double locks his door. He lays on his bed and puts his hands behind his head as he sighed closing his eyes softly going to fall asleep

"EFF!HELL!"the teen cried,curling up in a ball,maybe he was just saying it to get him maybe he meant it,he was jerking off to the guys name or getting an erection when he was on top of sighed and stood up off his bed,then he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of the strongest alcohol he could took it back in his room and closer the door.

Bakura looked up at the ceiling and laid there thinking that Marik probably meant what he said. He shook his head and pushed it to the side. "He couldn't like someone as evil as me..." he frowned as he turned on his bed with a sigh.

After an hour,Marik slammed on Bakura's door,slurring his words,"Bakuurraa,let me inn!I have the weirdest boner right now!LET ME IN!I WANT YOU INSIDE ME,BAKURA!"He yelled.

Bakura jumped awake and growled as he stormed to his door and opened it. "How drunk are you?" he shouted. "If I fuck you, you are going to whine and complain!"

"Oh Bakura,you came,next time,cum in me~"he slurred and staggered into Bakura,"Let's fuck,F-UUUcck"he laughed,"that's a funny word~"

Bakura moved far back and growled. "Why do you wanna fuck when you were drinking? I rather fuck you when your less drunk"

"Fuck me,or I'll fuck you into the mattress~"The blonde slurred,he was too young to be drinking and he knew that,but he had to get his mind of he started drinking,he found it hard to stop,so he emptied a bottle in his mouth and then ended up here,"Bakura!"

Bakura growled and pulled Marik close. "You will NOT leave me a lone if I say no. Am I right?' he snapped with a dark glare.

"Can I have a blowjob?"He smirked,though being drunk wasn't that hard to act,he had drunk the whole bottle but it wasn't like he got drunk easily.

Bakura dropped Marik to the floor and walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen that was magically cleaned

"Damn it,Bakura,get back here!"He yelled and ran after him,"I'M NOT DRUNK!I mean it,I was just trying to find a way to get your attention.."

Bakura looked back at Marik and looked him in the eyes. "Say it to my face WHILE looking me in the eyes then say it"

Marik tackled him and growled,"Damn it Bakura,I love you and I'm gay and I'm not drunk and I want to give you a blowjob!"he frowned slightly and got off him,":But I guess what ever I say is a lie to you"

He sat up and frowned sighing. He stood up and looked down. "I'm sorry..I just never thought you would love someone as evil and stupid as I am...But one thing is true. I love you more then anything." he said walking off, but stopped adding. "I'm Sorry.." he said leaving the room,

The blonde huffed and plopped himself down on the couch,"Bakura,you should come out here and fix me dinner to make up for it!"He teased and smirked,waiting for the male to reply.

He stopped and walked over to him and leaned til their faces where inches away. "i was making you dinner three hours ago when you interrupted me." he said standing up right

"Well..I'm hungry and you need to get your bitchy ass in the damn kitchen and feed me!"Marik pulled Bakura back down so their noses touched,"Or you'll have to keep having wet dreams other than the real thing~"he winked

He blushed and nodded as he stood going into the kitchen as he pulled everything out to start cooking some food. He hummed a song softly to himself thinking with a small smile on his face.

The blonde teen smirked,"Damn right,bitch~"he laughed and laid down on the couch,letting out a soft sigh,"And I wonder how it would feel to have you on top of me and screwing me into the mattress of my bed~ HMMM!"He thought out loud .

Bakura blushed dark red as he was almost finished. "How about I screw you into that couch." he said outloud knowing the other would hear. he smirked and grabbed the plates

"Sounds wonderful~ how about after dinner?I'd like that,along with a side of Bakura Dick~"He smirked and opened his mouth wide,"Think it'll fit~?"

Bakura finished and laughed putting food on the plates and going to hand him one. "I know it will." he said handing him one

"Can I have a hot dog,too,Bakura?"He smirked and held the plate up,"Pleaaaassseee,Fluffy?Pleaasse!"

He groaned and grabbed the plate walking back into the kitchen making Marik a hot dog

"THANK YOU!"He smiled softly before sitting up right,waiting for his food to return to him from the kitchen.

Bakura walked back with a hot dog. "Here." he said handing Marik the plate

"Yummy!"Marik smirked and grabbed the hot slowly licked the tip of it,looking at Bakura as his smirk grew.

Bakura looked at him with his mouth slightly open

"Mm~Bakura~"He chuckled before shoving a large amount into his mouth,giving a lustful glare at the other.

Bakura's eyes went wide as he started to drool. "Wow.." he started feeling himself get hard.

"Nggn~ Bakura~"He smirked once again and bit down,tearing a piece off and chewing it slowly.

Bakura squeaked covering his mouth feeling himself get harder. "Oh Ra marik.." he said muffled

The blonde them swallowed it,"Oh,that was great,I wonder how much I can fit in there,"he laughed and took another bite of the food,"Though but the looks of things,I'll be finding out soon~."  
Bakura blinked and looked down as he crossed his legs looking away from the other. "Yeah I guess so Marik" he said looking at the front door.

"Don't you dare think about leaving!"He snapped before moving the food away,"Come here,I wanna taste~"

Bakura looked at Marik and blinked. "Well, why not make me come to you." he smirked

"Fine,"Marik rolled his eyes before crawling over to the he pulled Bakura's pants and boxers then licked his lips slowly,"Mm~ looks so yummy~"

Bakura felt himself harder then he would be as it was painful. "R-Really now? " he said blushing dark

The blonde roughly grabbed the albino's member and roughly slid his thumb over the slit,smirking,"How bad do you want it?Need it~?How bad do you crave my hot,moist mouth sucking on your throbbing,hard erection~?"

Bakura gulped and felt himself throb. "I want it and need it very badly. I would DIE if you do not suck me" he asnwered.

The Egyptian slowly licked the tip,moving his hand down the shaft and to the base of Bakura's member,then back up to the beginning of the tip,licking it over each time he did this to the other male.

Bakura moaned softly to the lick and hand motion of the other and gripping the couch tightly. "oh ra...' he whispered to himself enjoying it

Marik removed his hand and took the tip into his mouth,wrapping his tongue and covering it in his smirked and took it a bit deeper,his mouth now at the middle of his shaft as he sucked softly.

Bakura closed his eyes and moaned louder. "Oh Marik" he said running a hand through the others hair biting his lower lip. "Faster.." he whispered

The blonde started to bob his head back and forth while his his went from the start of the shaft,down the shaft,and to the base in a quickening pace.

Bakura moaned louder panting biting his lower lip hard as he felt himself coming, "Oh god yes"

Marik kept sucking him off,keeping his pace quickening as he looked up at the male,his eyes gleaming with pure happiness .

Bakura threw his head back moaning louder while panting. "Oh Ra Marik~" he said petting the other.

He pulled the length out and smirked,licking his lips slowly,"Well that tasted a lot better than I thought it would, should do this again sometime~"

Bakura looked at Marik with lust filled eyes. "You think that its over with just a blowjob?" he said getting close to Marik. "I wanna fuck you now"

"E-eh?"He gulped and looked up,"W-won't that hurt?"He frowned and started to back away from him,starting to tremble a bit.

"Listen Marik. It'll hurt if you are not used to it. I'll go gently." he purred with a smirk. "Why not do it? You got me all wild up for nothing?"

"Fine,I'll do it,"Marik smirked and started to strip as quickly as he the thought of it hurting burned the back of his mind,telling him not to do it,but lust had powered over common sense.

Bakura smirked and laid Marik on his stomach on the couch. He pressed himself against marik and licked his ear. "You just need to relax." he purred as he pushed his harden member into the teen.


End file.
